Moment of Farewell
by resAres
Summary: Rumit. Di saat Hanbin berharap bisa menghabiskan malam terakhirnya sebagai pemuda lajang bersama orang yang sebenarnya dia cintai, Bobby menolaknya. "Sumpah, aku hanya ingin menjaga janjiku untuk tidak lagi menyentuhmu."
**Moment of Farewell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bobby/Hanbin

.

M

.

Angst, Drama

.

Warning : typo, OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih."

Gemerincing koin yang baru saja dimasukkan dalam mesin kasir terdengar nyaring. Setelah memastikan seluruh barang belanjaannya tak ada yang tertinggal, Bobby segera menyingkir agar pria tua yang sedari tadi ikut mengantre di belakangnya bisa membayar. Tak ia pedulikan lengkung bibir si petugas kala tangannya mengangsurkan kantung kertas berisi barang yang dibeli ke pelukan Bobby. Buat apa? Toh, senyum itu bukan jenis yang pamrih untuk dibalas, hanya sekadar formalitas. Bagian dari pekerjaan.

 _Converse_ putihnya menjejak mantap meninggalkan pintu kaca otomatis minimarket pinggir jalan. Tujuannya adalah sebuah apartemen murah berharga ramah yang nominalnya masih bisa dianggap waras menurut ukuran kantung mahasiswa pendatang dari luar negeri yang hanya memiliki uang pas-pasan. Butuh sepuluh menit untuk pulang pergi dari minimarket terdekat menuju gedung apartemennya.

Lalu lintas kota tidak begitu padat saat itu. Mungkin karena sekarang bukanlah jam sibuk ketika mobil-mobil berjejalan memenuhi tiap ruas jalan dan trotoar bahkan tidak menyisakan tempat sedikit pun bagi orang-orang untuk berjalan santai atau mereka akan terseret oleh arus pejalan kaki yang terus bergerak dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

Bobby berjalan santai sambil sesekali melempar senyum kecil saat berpapasan dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Segerombol pemuda berwajah lesu melewatinya sambil membawa ransel berukuran besar di punggung dan menjinjing buku teks setebal ratusan halaman. Di sampul depan buku tersebut tercetak lambang universitas tempatnya melanjutkan pendidikan. Ada mata kuliah sore mungkin. Syukurlah hari ini ia bebas sejak jam dua. Memikirkan betapa menyulitkannya mendapat jam sore dan harus pulang jauh setelah mentari terbenam membuatnya meringis.

Pendar cahaya _traffic light_ berganti tepat saat ia sampai di ujung jalan. Tanpa sadar matanya bergulir mengikuti jeruji roda mobil yang melintas cepat. Tiba-tiba tetesan air jatuh tepat di ujung hidungnya. Bobby mendongak ke atas, awan gelap memangkas langit cerah dengan cepat. Bergulung-gulung _cumulonimbus_ siap mengguyur kota. Bobby menatap resah pada tiang lampu, belanjaannya dalam bahaya!

Dia berlari cepat menyebrangi jalan tepat ketika lampu berubah hijau, mengagetkan beberapa pengemudi mobil. Rintik kecil turun menyusul tetesan pertama. Bobby merasakan bulir-bulir air merembes dari jaket yang ia kenakan, membasahi kemejanya. Belanjaan di tangan tak luput ikut basah meski telah didekap seerat mungkin ke dada.

Gedung apartemennya terlihat dari balik poni yang turun terkena hujan. Akhirnya ia sampai. Ia langsung bergegas naik ke lantai lima, tempat di mana kamarnya berada. Tangannya segera merogoh saku celana yang lembab untuk mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya yang polos tanpa hiasan sama sekali. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang di kenopnya dan memutar dua kali. Pintu pun terbuka.

Kamar apartemennya masih sama seperti terakhir ia tinggal. Masih berantakan seperti biasa. Kapan terakhir kali ia punya kesadaran dan bukan hanya sekadar niat untuk merapikan ruangan itu? Dua tahun lalu barangkali. Tepat di hari pengumuman kelulusan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Masalahnya, sasarannya sama sekali bukan universitas yang mudah dimasuki. Sudah salah satu universitas terbaik se-Amerika Serikat, jurusan yang dipilih juga merupakan jurusan dengan tingkat keketatan paling tinggi. Karenanya begitu nama lahirnya yang berbeda sendiri tercantum di antara puluhan nama lain khas penduduk lokal, dia senang bukan main, dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar sebagai bentuk perayaan. Aneh memang.

Bobby melepas sepatunya yang berlumur air hujan lalu meletakkannya di belakang pintu. Kakinya berjingkat untuk menghindari kertas-kertas makalah yang ditolak profesornya minggu lalu. Ia masuk ke dapur kemudian meletakkan barang belanjaannya untuk logistik tujuh hari ke depan di atas meja makan kecil yang hanya muat untuk menjamu dua orang.

Bobby menanggalkan jaket serta kaosnya yang basah, melemparnya sembarangan ke arah mesin cuci. Ia berdiri setengah telanjang di depan kulkas, mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik kentang dingin, lalu beranjak menuju kasur. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa buku kuliahnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras tanda mereka jatuh menubruk lantai lalu menekan _remote_ televisi.

"… _di pertandingan persahabatan antara Juven_ -"

"… _peserta yang tidak kuat bisa melambaikan tangan-_ "

"… _berhasil menciptakan trend baru di kalangan_ -"

Krauk. Krauk. Krauk.

Tujuan utamanya memang bukan untuk menonton.

Saluran televisi berkali-kali diganti hanya karena iseng. Lagipula dia jarang menonton TV. Mana dia tahu acara apa yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_ atau menjadi _trend_ tersendiri di kalangan masyarakat. Lebih baik waktu luang yang tersedia digunakan untuk bercinta dengan bantal tersayang.

Namun, ibu jarinya masih tetap menekan tombol mungil di sepanjang badan _remote_. Kali ini mengintip saluran luar negeri. Korea Selatan, tepatnya. Sudah lama ia tidak terhubung dengan negeri asalnya itu. Ia mengatur posisi duduk menjadi setengah berbaring, tangan tidak absen merogoh bungkus kripik. Sudah sejauh mana perkembangan Korean Wave saat ini? Apa artis-artis itu masih sering membuat skandal?

Bobby memilih saluran paling terkenal dari negara itu sekaligus yang paling sering dilihatnya waktu masih menetap di sana. Ternyata mereka sedang menayangkan berita. Dia menarik keluar weker yang selalu setia diselipkan di bawah bantalnya. Memangnya di Korea sekarang jam berapa sampai mereka mulai beranjak ke segmen berita? Satu alisnya terangkat bingung, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti peduli. Yang penting nonton, tadi kan niatnya cuma untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Di layar kaca terlihat seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan agak kepayahan menghindari rentetan pertanyaan wartawan dan kilatan _blitz_ yang menyertai tiap tarikan napasnya tanpa henti. Ia tidak lagi terlihat muda. Matanya tersembunyi di balik lensa gelap dari kacamata yang dipakainya. Walaupun Bobby berani bertaruh setengah mati orang itu ingin mengusir para awak media namun wajahnya masih tetap menggoreskan senyum.

Agak jauh di belakangnya seorang wanita berumur kira-kira sama seperti pria tadi muncul. Dia melambai sebentar lalu berjalan lurus sambil tak lupa menjaga senyumnya tetap terpasang. Bobby langsung bangkit duduk secepat mungkin. Wajahnya familiar!

 _Volume_ televisi dinaikkan lagi. Rupanya tadi hanya rekaman yang diambil statiun TV mereka secara langsung. Suara si _narrator_ baru terdengar detik berikutnya,

 _"Kami melaporkan langsung dari Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan. Saat ini, miliarder Kim Kyungho dan sang isteri baru saja tiba dari kediaman keluarga mereka dan selanjutnya akan melakukan penerbangan menuju New York, Amerika Serikat, untuk melangsungkan acara pertalian antara keluarga mereka dan keluarga miliarder Lee Kwansuk melalui pernikahan putera-puteri mereka._

 _Penyatuan dua keluarga miliarder yang masing-masingnya telah mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar dalam daftar orang terkaya di Korea Selatan ini tentu akan_ _―_ _"_

Klik.

Televisi dimatikan tepat setelah wajah pasangan muda yang dimaksud dalam berita tadi tersorot kamera. Senyum keduanya memenuhi layar kurang dari satu detik.

Urat halus bertonjolan dari buku-buku jarinya yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi menekan tombol _power_ pada _remote._ Lengannya terhenti di udara. Layar kaca yang berada tepat di hadapannya telah gelap. Mati total. Mematri sempurna pantulan tubuh Bobby yang setengah telanjang, terduduk di atas kasur, diam bagai patung. Bobby balas menatap bayangannya sendiri. Kerutan dalam menghiasi dahinya.

 _Kau hanya menonton televisi, kenapa sampai membuat wajah segarang itu?_

Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Dan pertanyaan itu tak akan beroleh jawaban meski nantinya dia meminta orang lain ikut mencari jawabannya.

Bobby menunduk melihat kedutan di sepanjang tangannya. Ia menjatuhkan _remote_ begitu saja. Jemari yang sudah terbebas dari beban itu masih kaku, tidak kunjung merapat. Dia tremor. Ruas jarinya kehilangan suhu idealnya seolah habis menyentuh kembang es beku dari dasar _freezer._

Bobby meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pangkuan. Tangan lain terangkat untuk mencapai pelipisnya yang pening mendadak.

Bersama dengan desahan kecil yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak mengenali wajah siapa yang ia lihat dalam berita, rasa perih perlahan menjalari dada.

Erangan kecil terlontar dari sela bibir sebelum dia menjatuhkan diri di atas bantal.

"Demi Tuhan, kau berjanji akan melupakannya, Jiwon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt… Drrt…

Ponsel yang terbenam dalam saku celana bergetar berkali-kali. Telapaknya meraba bagian yang mengganjal daerah paha, menarik keluar persegi panjang tipis yang masih terus bergetar dan bersinar menyilaukan. Tanpa memerhatikan siapa yang berusaha menghubunginya saat ini, Bobby menerima panggilan itu. Ponsel selebar talenan mini ditempatkan tepat di atas lubang telinga.

Masih distorsi, dia kembali memejamkan mata lalu bergumam, "Halo?" Tenggorokannya yang kering menyebabkan suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab panggilan ibumu dengan sapaan seburuk itu?"

Nada suara ibunya tajam. Bobby refleks melebarkan cengiran tanda tak berdosa walau sang ibu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia hanya menguar kekehan kecil, bergeliat malas di tempat tidur, mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya yang masih terjebak dalam alam mimpi.

" _Eomma_ … kenapa telepon?"

"Kau tanya kenapa aku menghubungi darah dagingku sendiri?"

"Hmm, aneh saja," gumam Bobby. Pemuda itu mulai mencoba membuka mata. "Baru minggu lalu kau meneleponku. Ini di luar jadwal biasa. Hoam…"

Kuapan panjang yang menyudahi kalimat Bobby membuat Kim Hyeji merasa agak bersalah telah merusak tidur puteranya. Menurut cerita Bobby kala terakhir mereka saling berkomunikasi, anak itu sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahan akhir-akhir ini. Waktu istirahatnya terpangkas habis. Begadang tiap malam bukan lagi hal baru. Hyeji menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, selanjutnya beralih pada pemandangan langit malam yang terhalang gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kau baru tidur, ya? Maaf, _eomma_ membangunkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang bepergian, Eomma? Suara mesin mobilnya terdengar sampai sini."

"Tentu saja. Coba tebak aku ada di mana?" Hyeji tak ingin repot-repot menyembunyikan nada gembira di balik suaranya. Inilah hal yang ingin dia beritahukan sedari tadi. "New York, Jiwon!"

" _Mwo_?"

"Iya. New York, Amerika Serikat. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan mampir berkunjung ke tempatmu tiga hari lagi," ia mengerling pada sang suami yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hyeji mengulurkan ponsel dalam genggaman ke hadapan suaminya.

"Ini, ayahmu ingin bicara."

Bobby mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Memilih menyenderkan punggung di kepala ranjang sementara telepon di ujung sana telah berpindah kekuasaan.

"Hei, Nak. Kau sehat?"

"Oh, ayolah berhenti basa-basi. Sekarang beritahu aku, kenapa kau membawa ibu jauh dari Seoul? Kalian bulan madu sesi entah keberapa kah? Di usia setua ini?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk menarik telingamu saat kita bertemu nanti."

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan berlindung di belakang _eomma_. _Eomma_ tak mungkin membiarkan anak tersayangnya disakiti."

Derai tawa terdengar dari dua sisi. Bobby lega bisa bercanda dengan ayahnya lagi. Karena kesibukannya beliau jarang menghubunginya sesering sang ibu.

"Jiwon." Nada suara ayahnya berubah serius.

"Seperti yang _eomma_ mu katakan, kami akan langsung terbang ke Virginia segera setelah urusan di New York beres. Jangan tanya apa urusan kami. Tenang saja, bukan sesuatu yang harus kau perhatikan."

"Kau belajar saja dengan serius. Tak usah menjemput kami di bandara."

Ada hening lama setelah kalimat terakhirnya. Seakan memberi waktu lebih bagi Bobby untuk meresapi tiap kata yang terucap.

"Kalau begitu kututup dulu teleponnya. Kami baru sampai di hotel sekarang. Selamat malam, kami mencintaimu."

Sebelum dia sempat membalas, sambungan telah terputus. Bobby memandang heran layar datar ponselnya yang kembali terkunci seperti semula. Di telinganya, kata-kata sang kepala keluarga terdengar sangat aneh. "Jangan tanya apa urusan kami", "…bukan sesuatu yang harus kau perhatikan", "belajar saja dengan serius," katanya.

Tanpa diberitahu pun pada dasarnya Bobby tak peduli keperluan macam apa yang mengharuskan mereka untuk lintas benua menyeberang samudera dari negara asal mereka. Asal bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya maka ia setuju saja. Seharusnya Kim Dokhwa tak perlu memberi petuah yang malah akan menerbitkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kian menggumpal di benak anaknya. Cukup diam dan biarkan imajinasi Bobby berlayar, pemuda itu pasti hanya akan menganggap orang tuanya berlibur bersama untuk balas dendam atas bulan madu yang tertunda di masa muda dulu.

Dia bisa menebak ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh orang tuanya, namun otaknya tak punya tebakan yang tepat sebagai jawabannya. Ia menyerah. Ponsel dibanting ke permukaan ranjang, memantul cukup tinggi. Untung tidak tergelincir jatuh mencumbu lantai atau dia terpaksa menghubungi ibunya dari bilik telepon umum.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Rupanya keripik kentang yang baru habis setengah bungkus remuk tergilas tubuh saat tidur. Remahan bumbu mengotori seprai. Panggilan jiwa untuk segera membersihkan kamar masuk tahap urgensi. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya nanti sebelum kembali merebahkan diri.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Sore berganti malam. Dia telah tidur berjam-jam. Jendela kembar di sisi kamar dibuat buram oleh titik uap dan aliran air yang terus mengucur tanpa henti. Rupanya hujan belum puas turun sejak dia kembali dari minimarket sore tadi.

Bobby meneguk segelas air, sela-sela gerahamnya terasa asam akibat bumbu kripik yang dimakannya tadi. Kalau ingin kembali melanjutkan tidur sampai pagi tanpa gangguan, ia harus mengenyahkan sisa makanan itu tanpa bekas.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati wastafel yang berdampingan dengan kamar mandi. Cermin besar yang tergantung di atas wastafel merefleksikan figurnya.

Sepasang alis tebal diangkat naik. Punggung melengkung mendekati cermin. Otot-otot sekitar wajahnya berlatih untuk membuat beragam ekspresi aneh yang membuat orang lain berhasrat melayangkan tinju.

Bobby bergumam sendiri sambil memiringkan wajah, menyentuh dagunya dengan ekspresi kelewat bangga, "ah… ramping, tinggi, keren, dan tampan."

Meski cekungan hitam di bawah mata sipitnya cukup mengganggu, baginya secara keseluruhan manusia di hadapannya ini sempurna. Terserah.

Lelah mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri, dia membuka tutup pasta gigi, menuangkan isinya pada sikat gigi putih yang telah diraihnya dari kotak mungil di bawah cermin, mempertemukan benda itu dengan permukaan giginya yang sudah tak sabar untuk segera bersih. Baru selesai dengan urusan geraham kanan, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

Ting tong.

 _Oh, mungkin eomma mengirim paket dari Korea._

Ting tong.

 _Jadi paketnya perlu di tandatangani?_

Ting tong.

Bel berikutnya masih belum mendapat tanggapan dari Bobby. Dia masih asik memasukkan kepala sikat ke mulut. Menikmati sensasi _mint_ dingin dari pasta gigi ketika detik berikutnya berondongan bel yang dipencet tanpa jeda menulikan telinga.

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

Emosinya mendidih. Bobby muntab.

" _Fuck!_ "

Leher sikat dijepit di antara gigi. Bobby geram luar biasa. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar, bertekad akan memusnahkan idiot macam apa pun yang menunggunya di balik pintu dan merusak waktu pribadinya yang berharga.

Langkahnya diperlebar dari normal. Persetan soal mulutnya yang masih belepotan buih putih atau kulitnya yang masih telanjang. Bobby mengenyahkan rasa malu. Bunyi bel masih memenuhi seisi apartemen. Tinjunya bersiap mematahkan hidung siapa pun yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Jarinya menggeser selot pintu kasar, memutar kenop beringas,

…di hadapannya sesosok mimpi buruk muncul dari masa lalu.

Wujudnya berubah drastis. Lebih tinggi, lebih tegap, lebih dewasa, lebih jantan.

Tluk.

Sikat giginya melorot dari bibir yang tak kunjung menutup. Jatuh dramatis di dekat kaki. Bobby tertegun. Mimpi buruknya telah di- _upgrade._ Dia menatap langsung anak mata Bobby. Tatapannya serupa proyektil yang menyemburkan timah panas, membolongi pertahanan dirinya sampai hancur tak bersisa.

Berbagai ingatan yang semula terpendam rapat tumpah ruah dalam kepala. Merembes di tiap selnya. Korea, seprai bernoda darah, pagutan kasar, ledakan birahi, aroma tubuh seseorang.

Sebelum bobby sepenuhnya pulih dari kekagetannya, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kurus melingkari lehernya. Bibir orang itu menemukan bibirnya, menguncinya.

Ingatan tentang siaran berita yang ia tonton berjam-jam lalu menyeruak.

Kim Hanbin, putera dari miliarder Korea Selatan yang akan menikah di New York besok sekarang tengah berada di Virginia. Mencium seorang pria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf kalo abal. Terimakasih sudah baca.


End file.
